Trinity
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: It's a knight's duty to protect those around him, but sometimes that's all he wants for himself" Azure Kite/Haseo/Endrance


Trinity

**Trinity**

_By the not so GeniusVampire_

**A Knight's Run**

He stands on the edge, a lone figure on a dark precipice; his feet already leaving the ground preparing for the plunge. Hard winds scatter his spiny hair and tattered clothing. Rain thundered on but it was not strong enough to knock him from his dangerous position. Bright eyes the color or emeralds stared ahead then down, taking in the waves and currents cutting through the canyon walls. The though of how the water must feel, those turbulent waves would crush his body, and how everything would be over if he fell or missed his target must have crossed his mind for he looked down no more, only at the ledge ahead of him.

What was there? His senses failed him, but only by a minute margin. Something was there, the red surrounding his eyes and the shapes on his cheeks twinged at the feeling. Anticipation took his body, his artificial heart, and the soul he believed he had. Another gust blew, and this one threatened to move him. He would not be swayed by this trivial thing; there was something, _something _on the other side and he must see it.

So back goes his body, as it did it burned blue, like a ball in a slingshot. It was not hot enough, if he launched now . . .

No, the heat had to burn him, almost hurt. It had to melt his body, take him whole, the flame had to consume him otherwise he would not fly far . . . Almost there . . . almost . . . Now! Now was the time. He let his body fly across the bridgeless water, a blue star in a blackened blank sky. He landed neatly on the other side.

And his anticipation grew even more.

His enemy was closer, but he could not see them. Where were they hiding?

In the distance, he found not one enemy, but three. Two had jaws, the third had monstrous green wings, but that was wrong. Even so it was nothing. The two at the side fell by his blade, the third by his brace. They fell like dust before him. No contest. He moved on.

The sun rose, it warmed his damp skin, like steam from a warm bath. His clothes stuck, but that was all right, his flame would remedy that. It also remedied any threats nearby. Higher the sun rose, giving light to all . . . including the shadow behind him. He caught it in the barest pinch.

And his senses went dead.

As well as his mind.

Could that be the end? Was he doomed to dully haunt space in search of nothing? He could have sworn there was something more, when he last checked there was more to his body and mind. Where was that thing now? Where was the thing that gave him a broader view of life? Was it even one thing or two? The memory cam to him, it was two things, but why did it come to him so suddenly?

In the distance there was a glint of silver with a little white in it, beside that glint there was a prominent violet rose. They took the shape of two other warriors, one tall and the other a little closer to his height. In bright canyon they seemed all too unapproachable. Even so, they seemed to be calling him, but that could not be right, could it?

He took a clumsy step forward; his feet were not used to the ground. The shorter figure called him again. He stepped a little closer, both figures held their hands out to him, one cloaked in white, the other purple. Both had eyes of crimson and rather thin set lips. The shorter of the two looked no older than him with untamed white hair and white a strange rack around his neck. The taller had shrewd, yet kind eyes and the body of a model. His eyes burned like a newly forged sword in the sunlight. His violet armor hugged every inch of him and it smelled of the roses in his aquatic hair. Today the roses were blue. Tomorrow they would be white.

His hands, used to only a painful, searing heat, shook under the softer, warmer heat of these two people. Was this what he was looking for earlier? It had to be, he suddenly felt completed somehow, but why did he feel like this? Was it good? It was not bad, so it must be good, but he was still shaking. Anticipation crawled down his spine again.

A youthful voice asked him if he felt all right. It continued to say that he said that he sensed something and darted off. His partner happened to be in the area and saw the knight at the distance. A free smile crossed the young warrior's face. He said that he had not seen anything, but his partner had seen it all, he had seen how much stronger the knight had become.

The shaking knight gripped their hands that much tighter. Strong? Was that all? Was that the end? Did he have nothing else? As though his mind were being probed, the white warrior added what he saw in the aftermath. The sun caught the fire and illuminated it even more, at the moment no photographer or painter could catch him with the same breath taking splendor only the eye and natural memory could do that. At this, the taller warrior, who had a rather feline purr to himself added on the knight's eyes. His eyes that were usually cloudy and without focus were clear green, almost human and quite beautiful.

He did not want to feel like a tragic being, but things were moving much too quickly. These positive words could not have been meant for him and yet . . . they were. His heart and stomach turned in circles His hands were squeezed once more and he found himself pulled into someone's breast, the knight surmised that it had to have been the younger of the two, their heights were closer, and this hug was like his grip, so caring it was suffocating. He could also feel two softer, firm hands around his shoulders. Too many things ran through his mind. These things brought him to his knees, bringing his partners down with him.

Suddenly a flow of worried words washed through his ears. Words like being eternal partner and how to _never_ do things on his own, even if he was _beyond_ sure he could handle it. These paranoid words touched him . . .

. . . And he knew he could believe them.

". . . A knight's duty is to protect those around him, but sometimes that's all he wants himself. . . "

-A Knight's Run/End-

I was thinking of making it three chapters long involving either Azure Balmung and Azure Orca or Haseo and Endrance (hence Trinity) But this little bit was hard enough so maybe not.

I envisioned this as one of those montages with no sound which is why no one talks, and partially why no names are used (except the end).


End file.
